1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming device.
2. Related Background Art
A complex-type image forming device (complex device) having functions as printer and facsimile machine in addition to the function as copy machine has recently been put to practical use. The complex machine has advantages from the viewpoints of space saving, cost reduction, and so on. In a complex machine of this type, its finisher normally has two or more bins. For example, the first-stage bin is the copy bin for receiving a copy output of an image made by the copy function whereas the second-stage bin is the printer bin for receiving a printer output of an image made by the printer function, and it is selectively used between the copy function and the printer function. Thereby, copy outputs are assorted to the first bin and printer outputs are assorted to the second bin to keep them unmixed. When printer outputs are discharged from the machine, for example, the user often stays apart from the image forming device, and the printer outputs are often left unremoved for a while. However, since these two bins are separately prepared, printer outputs do not mix up with copy outputs.
The Inventor, however, has been recognizing that the waiting time is too long with the complex machine of this type.
For example, in case of a complex machine configured to function in two different modes, namely, copy function and printer function, the printer bin normally remains in the position at the paper outlet for a predetermined time after completion of printing. Therefore, it is the printer bin that is set in the position at the paper outlet immediately after printing. Thus, for the copy function with the conventional image forming device, it starts switching the bin to the copy bin when a user depresses the copy key. This means that the user has to wait for a considerable period of time after he or she depresses the copy key for the purpose of copying something immediately after printing until the copy bin is set to the position in place of the printer bin.